


【盾冬】So There You Are

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>其實就是H15題的最後一題：『15. 請描寫強暴情節（法律上構成強制性交／猥褻罪者均可）』因為太長就另外取個篇名XD</p><p>算是融合了這個梗跟這個梗，吧唧因為劣質血清的後遺症身體機能逐漸衰退，甚至連視力都開始萎縮，唯一能夠讓吧唧身體停止衰退的方法就是從體內擁有優質血清的史蒂夫身體內定期抽出血液再注入吧唧體內，但吧唧因為不願意史蒂夫為了自己犧牲而選擇抗拒。</p><p>一開始史蒂夫也尊重吧唧的意見，想盡辦法尋找別的方法治癒吧唧，卻都徒勞無功，當有一天史蒂夫發現吧唧已經聽不見時，他決定不顧一切。</p><p>雙向暗戀前提，能接受再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

緊緊皺著眉頭，巴奇瞪著自己的手－－正確來說他只是將眼睛的位置對著那裡而已，因為他已經看不見任何東西了。

身陷於一片無邊無際的黑暗中，巴奇感到了深深的絕望與無力感。

不管發生什麼事，即使經歷了難以想像的歲月，就算巴奇的身心都因為悲慘的遭遇而有一部分的缺失，唯一不變的是，巴奇一向都將史蒂夫放在自己面前。

他一直都覺得自己應該是要站在史蒂夫面前或者身後來保護他、幫助他，然而現在卻因為自己的緣故造成了史蒂夫的麻煩，他已經麻煩史蒂夫太多太多了，如果可以他絕不想讓自己成為史蒂夫的累贅。

因此雖然在與史蒂夫重逢，並且同居之後巴奇的身體逐漸衰弱，比如說手腳有時會感到無力、腦袋不靈光、記憶力減退之類的現象，而且情況隨著日復一日越發嚴重巴奇也都隱瞞起來不讓史蒂夫發現。

當巴奇發現自己的視力範圍開始萎縮時，他就去暗記物品的位置，在陪著史蒂夫一同出任務時他會盡量使用高科技道具做為輔佐。

由於巴奇隱藏的太好，所以直到一個禮拜前史蒂夫才終於察覺到巴奇的不對勁時，巴奇的視力已經退化到連日常生活都有問題－－在史蒂夫買了新的一對馬克杯回來時，他居然說不出那對杯子的花樣是如何成雙的。

史蒂夫立刻就帶著巴奇到布魯斯那裡去作全身性的檢查。報告很快就出來了－－巴奇身體機能正在全面性下降，而且相當快速，原因來自於體內劣質血清的反噬。

在經過了一連串反覆的實驗後布魯斯得到結論，每天給巴奇注射含有高濃度超級血清抗體的史蒂夫的血液是最佳的方法。

其實只要是史蒂夫的體液都可以，但淚液、唾液、汗液的量都太少，而雖然精液血清濃度比血液高，而且如果可以的話經由直腸吸收是最快速有效的方法，但由於兩人的個性與性別基本上也不可能。

事實上當東尼半開玩笑地說『用精液不錯啊，雙方都可以快樂又沒什麼損失』時，史蒂夫是氣得滿臉通紅的，只差一點就要跟東尼打起來。

然而巴奇不要說精液，就連注射血液這個方法都拒絕了，他不想每天都必須從史蒂夫體內抽出血液，只為了治療自己。

盡管史蒂夫表示為了巴奇，一點血液根本不算什麼，但是在巴奇的堅持下史蒂夫還是只能央請布魯斯幫忙研究其他的方法。

而在找到其他方法前，巴奇依然想辦法在不會拖累到史蒂夫及其他隊友的情況下與史蒂夫一同出任務，只因站在史蒂夫身旁守護著他是巴奇目前唯一的生存目標。

但是老天爺連巴奇這唯一的目標都奪走了。

就在剛才，一睜開眼聽到史蒂夫對自己道早安的同時，巴奇驚愕地發現自己完全的喪失了視力時，他不知該怎麼表達內心的絕望。

雖然之前有史蒂夫跟其他人的幫忙，他還勉強可以在任務時擔任輔佐，然而現在什麼都看不見的他不得不覺悟到以一個士兵來說－－－而且巴奇還是以優秀的狙擊自豪的特工－－巴奇的職業生涯已經徹底結束了。

讓巴奇最難過的是，他再也無法陪在史蒂夫身邊，與他一同並肩作戰了。

巴奇從來沒那麼想哭過，但他聽到了史蒂夫擔心地呼喚著自己的聲音。他不能哭，至少不能在史蒂夫的面前。看到自己的朋友變成這樣，史蒂夫一定也很難受，所以他更加不能讓自己無聊的感傷去影響到史蒂夫的情緒。

他必須裝作若無其事，必須……

「巴奇，今天早上我試著做了班尼狄克蛋，就是你上次看電視說想吃吃看的那個，趕快梳洗一下，看看我做的合不合你的胃口。」

然而當巴奇聽到史蒂夫溫柔地那麼說的聲音時，他還是忍不住哽咽了一聲，一邊在腦海中描繪著他再也看不見的史蒂夫的笑容，一邊小聲地開口：「……對不起，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫愣了一下，「怎麼了，巴奇？突然跟我道……」

話說到一半就察覺到不對勁的史蒂夫停了下來，雙眼越睜越大，看著巴奇好一會後，慢慢走到巴奇面前，舉起右手移到他眼前，即使近到幾乎就要刺中他的眼球，巴奇失焦的眼睛卻連眨都沒眨。

馬上就明白巴奇已經完全喪失視力的史蒂夫在瞬間的震驚過後，只剩下對巴奇的心疼。

「……巴奇……」

將雙手搭在巴奇的肩上，史蒂夫只能喊一聲巴奇，就心痛得再也說不出什麼。

反而是巴奇自己勉強擠出了笑容，拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，抬頭看向聲音的方向，低聲安慰：「別擔心，我還能聽得見，生活方面沒問題。」

對，只要史蒂夫同意他甚至可以一個人離開，不會造成史蒂夫負擔。

想到這裡，巴奇笑了笑，盡可能裝作輕鬆的開口：「你想知道的話，我就算一個人生活也……」

話還沒說完，史蒂夫搭著他肩膀的力道幾乎要將巴奇掐疼了，雖然看不見，但巴奇可以感覺得到史蒂夫目光如炬地望著自己。

「如果你是想說你要離開這裡，讓我不能每天看著你平安無事的活著，因為擔心你而無法正常生活的話，我是絕不會答應的。」

史蒂夫的聲音是如此嚴厲，巴奇只能閉上了嘴，低下頭不發一語。

「……巴奇，現在還來得及，只要每天注射一點血就好……」望著巴奇的頭頂，史蒂夫咬了咬牙，對巴奇提議，並刻意避開了抽取自己的血液這樣的說法。

「不。」然而巴奇只是搖了搖頭，依然拒絕了從史蒂夫身上抽取血液的方法。

「巴奇……！」低吼著，史蒂夫心一急，情不自禁地抓著巴奇的肩膀前後搖晃，「你再堅持下去的話狀況只會越來越嚴重！」

「我不知道……史蒂夫……要是這樣做讓你身體裡的血清也因此起什麼變化怎麼辦？我不希望……你因為我而出什麼事。」相對於史蒂夫的激動與慌亂，巴奇只是睜著無神的眼睛望著前方，平靜地開口：「我將永遠不會原諒我自己。」

那麼，你覺得我如果眼睜睜看著你就這麼衰弱下去，甚至死去而我明知道我只要提供一點血液就能阻止的話，我會原諒我自己嗎？

史蒂夫只差那麼一點就要對巴奇衝口而出。

但當他看著巴奇因體能衰退而削瘦的臉頰，以及那雙即使失去視力也依然如海洋般深邃的濕潤藍眸時，最後還是沒能將必定會讓巴奇為難的話給說出口。

如果這是巴奇的選擇，那他只能尊重。

他唯一能做的，就是每天都想盡辦法跟布魯斯、東尼他們一起研究能治癒巴奇，或者至少阻止巴奇繼續衰弱下去的方法，不然史蒂夫害怕這樣下去巴奇會失去的更多。

 

史蒂夫這個不無樂觀的想法只持續了兩天。

「早安，巴奇。」

兩天後的早晨，當史蒂夫一如往常地前往巴奇的房間準備叫他起來吃早飯時，巴奇已經坐在了床邊，但他的模樣卻很反常。

平常史蒂夫來叫他的時候巴奇都會微笑著對史蒂夫道早安，但他現在只是睜大了雙眼盯著前方，對史蒂夫的呼喚不理不睬。

「巴奇？」

見再次呼喚了巴奇卻還是沒有得到回應，史蒂夫心中一凜，不安迅速壟罩住了他，迫使他下意識地心跳加速，呼吸也不由自主地加重，凝視著巴奇並邁開步伐一步一步慢慢走去，直到近在身邊。

當史蒂夫戰戰兢兢地從褲子口袋裡取出手機放在巴奇的耳邊並用最大音量放出音樂，巴奇卻依然只是呆望著前方什麼反應都沒有時，史蒂夫只覺得自己整個人彷彿血液都被凍結了。

他的恐懼成為了可怕的現實。

「……巴奇！！」焦慮跟恐慌使得史蒂夫激動地抓住了巴奇的雙臂，撕心裂肺地呼喚著他的名字。

而巴奇直到現在才終於動了一下身體，並慢慢轉向史蒂夫的方向，眨了眨失焦的雙眼望著他。

剛才睜開眼睛時，巴奇不太確定自己是否是清醒，還是還在夢中，甚或已經死亡。

他覺得自己身陷於黑暗無聲的世界中，感知不到任何外界的存在的感覺讓巴奇陷入了不知所措的空白，直到突然間有人緊緊抓著他的手臂。

被抓住的一瞬間，巴奇反射性地想做出攻擊，但當他嗅到了檸檬薄荷的香氣時他立刻就回過神並將緊繃的肌肉鬆懈了下來。

他太熟悉這個味道了，那是他跟史蒂夫共同使用的洗髮乳的香味。

而且他可以從抓著自己雙臂的手掌的觸感確定這個人正是史蒂夫，也立刻明白對方為何會緊緊抓著自己的手。

「……史蒂夫……？」

當聽到巴奇帶著些許遲疑地呼喚自己的名字時，史蒂夫感到眼眶一熱、鼻子一酸，再也忍不住淚水掉出眼眶。

「巴奇……」用力擁抱著巴奇，史蒂夫將臉埋在巴奇的肩上，痛恨自己的無能為力。

當巴奇感受到史蒂夫的體溫、肩上的濕熱，還有蠕動著的唇辦時，他才終於了解發生了什麼事，原來自己什麼都聽不見了。

「我沒事……我很好……」輕輕拍撫著史蒂夫顫抖的背，巴奇小聲地安撫著他最要好的親友，「我只是……聽不見你了……」

說著，巴奇的喉頭一哽，抿住了嘴唇，揪心地感受著那靠在自己肩上的振動以及逐漸蔓延開的濕熱。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

因為巴奇看不見也聽不到了，所以唯一能跟外界溝通的方法只能靠史蒂夫在他的手掌中寫字。

但不管史蒂夫再怎麼在巴奇手掌中勸他接受自己的血液，以免病情再惡化下去，巴奇依然鐵了心地拒絕。

這讓史蒂夫很害怕，巴奇已經失去了視力跟聽力，下次還會失去什麼？他完全不敢去想。

被逼到走投無路的史蒂夫決定瞞著巴奇，趁他睡覺時擅自將自己的血液住入巴奇的體內。

然而巴奇即使體能衰退，失去了視力跟體力他也依然保留了戰士的本能，當史蒂夫將針筒刺入了巴奇的皮膚時，原本在睡覺的巴奇突然躍起，伸手抓住了史蒂夫的脖子，但馬上就鬆開了力道。

有些疑惑的表情在聞到空氣中細微的血腥味時轉成不敢置信的震驚。

「你這麼可以擅自這麼做！」聽不見史蒂夫出聲阻止，巴奇一把將還插在自己手臂上的針筒硬生生拔出，瞪著剛才史蒂夫所在的方向，氣憤地吼道：「我說過了！我不要你的血！」

看到從被巴奇捏碎的針管中噴濺而出的鮮血，史蒂夫心中一涼，又悲傷又憤怒地瞪著巴奇。

「但是我沒辦法，這樣下去你會死的！巴奇！你要……」史蒂夫知道巴奇聽不見，所以他才敢喊出內心最深處的恐懼，發自內心的吶喊：「你又要丟下我嗎？！」

史蒂夫心中最深沉的恐懼就是再一次失去巴奇，但他從不曾用這一點去責備巴奇，因為他知道巴奇如果可以他也一定不會願意丟下自己，都是因為九頭蛇以及當初自己沒能抓住他的手，才會害得巴奇受盡了折磨。

他痛恨的一直是自己的無能為力。

然而巴奇的固執還是讓史蒂夫無法不感到氣憤與傷心。

如果巴奇聽得見，巴奇一定會因為自責而受傷，但是巴奇聽不見，只是像頭困獸一樣用防備的姿勢坐在床上瞪著史蒂夫，拒絕一切來自史蒂夫的幫助。

現在占據史蒂夫全部心靈的只剩下一個念頭：治好巴奇。

如果有任何方法可以治好巴奇，史蒂夫都會毫不猶豫地去做。

忽然間，史蒂夫盛怒又恐慌的腦海中閃過了布魯斯說過的：除了血液之外只要是史蒂夫的體液都可以，而其中精液含有高濃度的血清抗體，注入直腸內的話，從內部吸收甚至比起血液有著更加的效果。

如果巴奇不願意接受血液的話，那就只剩下這個方法了……

想到這裡，史蒂夫宛如被惡魔蠱惑般，伸出左手抓住了巴奇的雙手，舉高到頭頂後將他壓倒在床上，然後用另一隻手撕開了巴奇的睡衣。

就算上衣的鈕扣因為撕扯的力道而飛到自己的臉上，巴奇也只是僵直著身體毫無反應，像是被嚇壞了似的，只是瞪大了失焦的雙眼，無神地望著前方。直到史蒂夫大力扯下了他的褲子時，他才像是終於回神般地開始激烈掙扎。

然而任憑巴奇再怎麼掙扎，本就相當虛弱的他不可能敵得過史蒂夫失控之下的蠻力，沒三兩下他身上的衣服就被撕得亂七八糟，雙腿被強行分開，並抬高了臀部，然後－－

「嗚啊啊！」

難以想像的撕裂痛瞬間從被碩大的灼熱侵入的狹小部位襲擊了巴奇，讓他繃緊了全身的肌肉，因可怕的劇痛而弓身尖叫，眼淚從那雙失焦的藍眸中湧出。

即使是在無聲黑暗的混亂之下，巴奇也很快就能理解到史蒂夫正在對自己做什麼，又是為了什麼，但他無力阻止，只能嗚咽著哀求。

「停……停下……出去……啊……啊！」

從未有過性行為，更不用說是與同性的史蒂夫並不清楚應該先行潤滑擴張，再加上因怒氣跟悲傷而失去了理性，史蒂夫的動作相當粗暴，毫無事前準備就猛地將自己的陰莖捅進了巴奇乾澀的小洞裡，直插得巴奇疼得渾身顫抖。

如果說巴奇很疼，史蒂夫當然也不遑多讓，巴奇第一次被異物闖入的小穴實在太緊太小了，史蒂夫才進了一點頭就幾乎被包裹得動彈不得，但他很有耐心地一點一點往內進，又一點一點地往外抽，直到整根沒入後，感覺巴奇身體的顫抖沒那麼嚴重了，才伴著鮮血在因疼痛而痙攣的小小肉穴中進出。

重複了幾次後，或許是因為撕裂開的血液，又或者是因為巴奇的肉壁適應了史蒂夫的肉棒，史蒂夫的抽插逐漸變得順暢，初次嚐到性的快感的他很快就順從本能瘋狂頂撞著巴奇，在那緊緻溫熱的體內肆意奔騰。

由於看不見也聽不見，對於只能靠著感覺，以及嗅覺的巴奇來說，史蒂夫對自己所做的事相當恐怖，黑暗無聲的世界中只有濃重的血腥味、下半身超乎想像的撕裂痛，還有當頂到某個部位時猶如電流般陌生的酥麻，這些所有史蒂夫帶給他的一切都讓巴奇不知所措，只能自暴自棄地停止了掙扎，等待著史蒂夫的行為結束。

史蒂夫的律動越來越快，在感到史蒂夫猛地重重撞入自己體內深處後停下了動作將溫熱的液體射入自己體內之後，難以形容的感受讓巴奇全身一顫，發出了一小聲嗚咽，咬住了下唇別開臉，靜靜地流著眼淚。

解放過後，慢慢恢復理性的史蒂夫看著被自己壓在身下無聲哭泣的巴奇，以及他倆結合的部位所流出的血液，憤怒迅速淡去，取而代之的是強烈的內疚及憐惜。

巴奇一定很害怕吧，史蒂夫心疼地望著巴奇從無神的眼眸中不斷湧出的淚水。

身處於黑暗無聲的世界中，什麼都看不見、什麼都聽不見的狀況下，還被最信任的友人強姦，史蒂夫光是想像著現在巴奇的心情就心痛如絞。

他無法不為自己該死的行為而感到自責及抱歉，眼淚慢慢地滴落巴奇的臉頰。

「對不起……巴奇……對不起……」

雖然聽不見史蒂夫的道歉，也看不見史蒂夫的表情，而且被強制侵入的內部很痛很痛，但當巴奇感覺滴落到自己臉頰上的濕熱液體時，他整顆心都要被愧疚撕裂了。

這不是史蒂夫的錯，都是自己抗拒使用史蒂夫的血液來做治療，他明知道自己對史蒂夫來說是多重要的親友、兄弟、家人。他理所當然會為了治療自己而不擇手段。

是他逼得史蒂夫不得不使用這種方法，不然史蒂夫根本不可能與自己有性行為，還是用強迫的手段。都是他的錯，是他害了史蒂夫必須違背良心做出這種事。

他覺得恨抱歉、很抱歉。

「……對不起，史蒂夫……對不起……都是我……」

當史蒂夫聽到巴奇蠕動著被他自己咬破出血的嘴唇，輕聲細語地向自己道歉時，他終於忍不住哭出聲來。

用顫抖的手抓住了巴奇的手，在他掌心中寫下『該說對不起的是我』

在巴奇訝異地望著自己的眼神中，史蒂夫輕輕在巴奇掌心中印下一吻，一個字一個字慢慢地寫下他一直藏在內心深處從不敢說出口的那三個字。

『我愛你』

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

下一話來好好談戀愛（


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於最後的最後了，有史蒂夫的告白跟求婚還有兩段式肉
> 
> 慢慢看吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫一直都在內心深處將自己對巴奇－－他最要好親密的友人－－所抱持著的慾念與愛情層層封鎖著，從未讓任何人察覺過。

從認識了巴奇開始，巴奇就一直是史蒂夫的憧憬。巴奇的堅強、溫柔跟善良，以及無論在什麼樣的困境下都能夠抱持著樂觀與希望的心靈，是史蒂夫所接觸過最美好的存在。

即使是在經歷了難以想像的折磨與痛苦，巴奇從未怨天尤人，他只是一個人沉默地扛了下來，並且為了贖罪以及幫助史蒂夫選擇了加入復仇者與他並肩作戰。

這樣的巴奇就連被他所信賴的親友用近乎暴力地對待也只是無聲的哭泣，而他終於開口後的第一句話非但不是譴責或是咒罵，居然還是對史蒂夫－－這個用暴力壓制他並性侵他的加害人－－的道歉。

即使明白自己這個施暴者完全沒有立場對巴奇表達愛意，但是史蒂夫完全無法控制自己內心滿溢而出的所有對於巴奇的複雜感情，一一化成眼淚，包括愧疚、憐惜，以及再也無法隱藏的濃烈愛情。

而巴奇只是睜著一雙濕紅的藍眼望著他，即使已經失去了視力，卻依然充滿了對史蒂夫的關懷，他一定不知道這帶給了史蒂夫多大的慰藉與勇氣，從過去一直到現在。

任由滾燙的淚水滑落臉頰，史蒂夫輕輕握著巴奇的手，在他的掌心中一個字一個字，慢慢地將自己長久以來深埋在心底所有對巴奇的愛與思念通通告白了出來。

那麼長久以來，史蒂夫並不是沒有機會跟女性交往，而是不想。因為他心中已經有了巴奇，進駐在他內心深處唯一的愛。

史蒂夫自己心裡其實清楚，他會對佩姬有好感是因為他在佩姬身上看到了巴奇的影子，但他無法再更進一步，因為他心中一直有巴奇的存在，他不可能、也不想去愛巴奇以外的人。

在他以為巴奇已經死亡的日子裡，史蒂夫愛人的心也跟著死去，直到再度見到巴奇的那一瞬間，才重新跟著巴奇一同甦醒。

史蒂夫會發現自己愛著巴奇，是在16歲那一天的春天。

當巴奇興匆匆地對自己分享他與他當時正在交往的姑娘接吻的經驗時，史蒂夫驚訝地在心中感到了刺痛與酸楚。

他一開始以為自己是在嫉妒自己的親友，所以不免對自己感到憤恨，在心中罵自己應該要替巴奇感到開心，但他就是不斷感到心臟像是有根冰冷的針在刺著他，刺得他不知所措、坐立難安。

很快地，史蒂夫就明白自己心中為何會產生那根刺。

當天晚上史蒂夫做了一個夢，他夢見了巴奇，夢見了自己對巴奇做了什麼難以啟齒的糟糕行為，於是當他醒來並發現自己夢遺時，他明白了自己的確是在嫉妒，但並不是對巴奇，而是對那個能跟巴奇親吻的幸運女孩。

察覺到這個事實之後，史蒂夫一度很混亂，因為巴奇是他唯一也是最重要的摯友，而且他們都是男人，他是不應該對巴奇產生那種慾望跟妄想的。

所以史蒂夫有一段時間刻意避開巴奇，但是巴奇當然很快地就察覺到了史蒂夫的不對勁，於是在史蒂夫的母親因為醫院值班不在家的一個晚上，巴奇就抱著被單滿臉笑容地出現在史蒂夫家門口。

史蒂夫的驚訝只在一瞬間，其實他也知道巴奇早晚會來找自己，只是自己還沒做好心理準備，也還沒將自己對巴奇的感情釐清，所以一時之間不知道該怎麼面對巴奇，只好選擇什麼都不說，只是無言地望著巴奇。

「我們好久沒一起睡啦，」巴奇也不在意史蒂夫沉默無語地望著自己，只是自顧自地走到客廳，將沙發墊取下後，將自己帶來的被單披到自己身上後在地上坐了下來，抬頭望向史蒂夫，笑著拍了拍自己身旁的空位，「來吧，我有好多話想跟你說，兄弟。」

看著巴奇對自己完全信任的笑容，史蒂夫在有些狼狽跟自慚形穢之餘，心中竟湧起了對巴奇的憤慨。

巴奇根本什麼都不懂，他完全不曉得自己對他抱持著的淫穢妄想跟扭曲的感情。

如果……如果自己對巴奇說……或者，趁現在對毫無防備的巴奇……史蒂夫想到這裡忍不住在內心自嘲的笑了，先別說他會不會真的對巴奇出手，他就算真那麼做了，也不可能壓制住巴奇……胡思亂想著，史蒂夫默默地走到了巴奇身邊，低垂著頭坐了下來。

然而在坐了下來後，巴奇並沒有馬上開口，只是將自己身上的被單也披到了史蒂夫身上後關心地盯著史蒂夫看，像是在觀察史蒂夫的狀況。

在沉默地忍了一會後，史蒂夫終於忍不住將視線從地板移到巴奇臉上。

「……你想說什麼？」

看著史蒂夫，巴奇慢慢地浮現起微笑，充滿了對史蒂夫的關懷與溫柔。

「你是我最要好的朋友，史蒂夫。」巴奇輕輕將手環上了史蒂夫的肩膀，放柔了聲音，「我把你當成親兄弟跟家人，有什麼事只要你想你都能跟我談，你知道，不論發生什麼事只要我能幫得上忙，我都會幫。」

看著巴奇誠摯的笑容，史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，同時在心中感到了酸楚與感動，以及放棄的釋懷。

「……謝謝你，巴奇。」

巴奇是那麼美好純潔的存在，不應該被自己扭曲自私的愛情汙染。

就在那一刻起，史蒂夫決定了，他會將這份愛情永遠留在心底，伴隨著那根永遠留在心中的冰針一起層層上鎖。

他會維持著一個同性友人的立場，並發自內心祝福巴奇，希冀他能得到幸福。

在那麼多年終於失而復得時，史蒂夫一度差點無法隱藏，但他還是忍下來，一直到剛才才在害怕失去的恐懼、對巴奇頑抗的憤怒以及無法說出口的情慾之下，對巴奇做出這種可怕殘忍的事。

『這就是……我一直都想對你說，卻不敢說的事』

史蒂夫在巴奇的掌心寫下最後一個字後，誠敬地低下頭，在上頭輕輕地吻了一下後，放開了他。

望著巴奇震驚跟困惑的表情，史蒂夫明白自己在這當下選擇告白其實相當卑鄙，他不奢求巴奇會接受他的愛，也不是希望能求得原諒，更何況巴奇並沒有譴責他。

他只是無法抑止自己內心對巴奇的感情，封起來的鎖早在剛才他撕開巴奇的衣服時跟著一起崩落，他會選擇說出口一部分除了衝動以外，還有如果巴奇知道了他剛才對巴奇所做的一切不只是單純的為了朋友，還混雜了私慾跟愛戀之後，會明白他根本不需要道歉，需要道歉的是這個對自己摯友一直懷抱著扭曲愛情的混帳。

然而，完全超出史蒂夫的預想，在沉默了一會後，巴奇卻伸出了顫抖的雙手摸索著捧住了史蒂夫的臉，然後抬起頭吻了史蒂夫。

「巴奇……？」在巴奇往後退離開後，史蒂夫驚訝得一時之間忘了巴奇聽不到而開口呼喚了他的名字。

雖然沒聽到史蒂夫的呼喚，但巴奇依然對著史蒂夫微微一笑，接著更加出乎意料地，巴奇抱住了史蒂夫，搭著史蒂夫的肩從他們依然結合的部位稍微抬高自己的臀部，然後將自己臀縫間滴著鮮血跟白濁的小洞對著還保持著硬度的粗熱肉棒重重坐了下去。

「唔啊……！」

原本就受了傷的肉壁被猛地撐開來並一口氣被闖入體內最深處，使得巴奇忍不住發出了一小聲混著痛楚的叫聲，接著馬上咬住下唇將隨之而來的哽咽吞進肚子裡。

「巴奇！？」感受到自己的陰莖被濕熱溫軟的肉壁包裹著，強烈的快感衝擊之下史蒂夫卻因為撲鼻而來的血腥味而心疼不已地抓住巴奇顫抖的肩膀急問：「你為什麼要這麼做！」

即使聽不見，巴奇也能察覺到史蒂夫的猶豫跟歉疚，於是他喘了幾口氣後往前傾用自己的唇貼上了史蒂夫的，柔聲地低語：「沒關係……你不是想要治療我？就用這個方法吧……」

史蒂夫差點以為自己聽錯了，愣了一下，趕緊抓起巴奇的手，在他手中飛快地寫著『你是認真的嗎？』

「你累了？」沒有正面回答，巴奇睜著一雙又濕又紅的藍眼睛看著史蒂夫的方向，歪著頭問道。

明明是個大男人，但巴奇看起來是那麼無辜又純潔，而他因汗水及淚水而濕漉漉的貼在臉頰上的髮絲，以及泛紅的肌膚卻又散發著淫靡的氣息，史蒂夫一時之間梗住了喉嚨，不要說累了，他的小兄弟可是很正直的硬了起來。

『不是，但是』

「那就繼續……」反手握住了史蒂夫還想寫些什麼的手，巴奇像似有些緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，抱住了史蒂夫的背，將全身靠在他的身上，一手將他拉向他們結合的濕熱下身，握住了自己的翹起的慾望，在他耳邊輕聲細語：「你看……我也硬了，沒事的……動吧……用你的精液治療我……」

從未想過會有這麼一天能聽到巴奇對自己這麼說的史蒂夫自制力全面潰敗，在自己心愛的人如此的誘惑下只覺得興奮地熱血沸騰，腦袋轟地一聲什麼理性都不留了，抱住了巴奇的腰，猛地往上頂。

「啊！」突如其來的衝擊逼得巴奇仰起頭發出了一聲尖叫，但馬上就被他自己抿在嘴裡，「嗯……嗚……嗯嗯……」

剛剛才被撕裂開來的巴奇其實很痛，但他不在乎，只是微微蹙起眉，一邊套弄著自己的陰莖試圖要用快感忽略史蒂夫在自己受了傷的內部進出的脹痛。

鮮紅的血液混著方才解放過的白濁隨著史蒂夫的律動從紅腫的穴口處被擠出，沾染了他們倆人緊貼著的大腿，畫面是那麼怵目驚心，但理應是受害者的巴奇卻微微彎起了嘴角，低聲鼓勵史蒂夫，「嗯……對……就是這樣……」

在巴奇一邊套弄自己的慾望並配合著扭動自己的屁股，想辦法讓史蒂夫能次次都撞到自己體內那處讓他酥麻不已的敏感點後，疼痛逐漸被快感取代，儘管血液還在流，但混著酸疼脹痛的快感卻讓巴奇全身顫慄，張開顫抖的嘴唇隨著史蒂夫的抽插而發出又痛又舒服的喘息呻吟。

「嗯嗯……啊、啊啊！」

不久，巴奇就低泣著射了出來，而史蒂夫被收縮的肉壁夾著的快感迫使他也跟著加快了律動，一下一下地撞進巴奇還處在高潮中的痙攣內部裡，讓他抽搐著身子不由自主地搖頭哭喊。

在將精液都射入巴奇身體裡後，史蒂夫還抱著巴奇親個沒完，直到聽到巴奇嘆出有些疲累的低吟，史蒂夫才帶著歉疚地抱著巴奇到浴室做了清理，並細心的上藥之後才再次將他抱回床上。

深情地望著巴奇一會後，史蒂夫本來想回到自己房間，但巴奇卻突然從被窩中伸出手握住了史蒂夫的手，眨著失焦的眼睛，看著史蒂夫的方向，低啞著嗓音問道：「……不跟我一起睡？」

巴奇可以感覺得到史蒂夫先是愣了一下，然後在嘆了一口氣後躺到了自己旁邊。

疲累的臉上浮現起笑容，巴奇轉過身抱住了史蒂夫，將臉埋在他的胸前小聲說道：「晚安，史蒂夫。」

一會，史蒂夫握起了巴奇的手，在他掌心中輕輕寫下：『晚安，巴奇』

又暖又癢的感受讓巴奇輕輕笑了起來，閉上了雙眼，感受著厚實胸膛的溫暖。

在陷入夢境前巴奇不無遺憾地想，他好想看到史蒂夫現在是什麼表情。

所以，他必須早點治好自己才行。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

抓著巴奇的腰，史蒂夫猛力地在那為自己敞開來的溫熱濕軟內奔馳，而巴奇則是弓起腰雙手抵著自己的膝蓋窩，任由史蒂夫往自己體內衝撞，用硬挺的肉棒摩擦著自己敏感的肉壁，直到強烈的高潮將他們同時淹沒。

「啊……啊、啊！」

即使將精液都解放在巴奇的內部，為了讓巴奇能好好地吸收，史蒂夫還是暫時停留著，一邊粗喘著氣一邊吻著巴奇，一會後，史蒂夫才依依不捨地將解放過的陰莖抽出巴奇痙攣的體內。

「嗯……」

喪失感讓巴奇全身一陣顫慄，像似不滿地悶哼了一聲。

看著從巴奇抽搐著的紅腫小穴中慢慢溢出的精液，即使他們已經做過了很多次，每次做的時候史蒂夫都會異常亢奮，即使才剛激烈地操過巴奇，依然直想再一次進入那處溫熱的肉洞中。

不過巴奇看上去已經累壞了，被自己吻得到處都是紅痕的胸膛上下起伏著，半睜著濕潤的眼眸，幾乎隨時都要閉上，所以史蒂夫只能忍著衝動的性欲，伸手從床頭抽出數枚衛生紙替巴奇擦拭下身的狼藉。

而巴奇只是將全身都癱在床上，閉上了雙眼，長長呼出一口氣，享受史蒂夫貼心的服務。

自從那一天之後，雖然巴奇還是依然拒絕用血液做治療，但巴奇卻會主動的向史蒂夫要求用性交的方式來治療他，甚至可以用熱情來形容。

由於從體內直接吸收了史蒂夫飽含超級血清的精液，所以巴奇的身體狀況越來越好，盡管還沒恢復視力與聽力，但他的體能已經足以進行一般的戰鬥絕沒問題。

如果說史蒂夫不開心那他就是在說謊，不過史蒂夫內心一直抱持著不安感，或許主動求歡代表了巴奇接受史蒂夫的愛情，但巴奇卻沒有對他說過一次的『我愛你』。

不過沒關係，史蒂夫樂觀的想，只要巴奇願意接受治療他就很高興了，而且不管如何他都已經決定要跟巴奇共度一生，直到永遠。

在將巴奇的身體清理乾淨後，史蒂夫抱起巴奇讓他坐起，在他手中寫了幾個字。

『再過幾天就是我的生日了，你願意收下我的禮物嗎？』

「……你的生日，怎麼會是你送我禮物……」

說到一半，巴奇閉上了嘴，臉上的疑惑慢慢地轉為驚疑，「你該不會是……」

站起身走下床，史蒂夫從自己掛在衣帽架上的外套口袋裡取出一個東西，走回床邊後重新坐回巴奇身邊，在巴奇不安的眼神中，史蒂夫將小小的金屬指環輕輕放在巴奇的左手裡，

『你知道這是什麼嗎，巴奇？』

當巴奇感覺到了掌心中物體的觸感，雖然他已經有了預感但他還是呆住了，抬起了頭，睜著不敢相信的眼神看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫握住了巴奇顫抖的右手，在上面慢慢寫著。

『這是戒指，上面鑲著的是海藍寶石，你的誕生石』

感覺到巴奇顫抖的越來越厲害，還想縮回手，史蒂夫加強了握住巴奇手的力量，一個字一個自堅定地寫著。

『我愛你，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，請問你願意跟我結婚嗎？』

慢慢地停止了顫抖，巴奇沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，只是沉默地低著頭。

史蒂夫也沒有催促他，只是握著巴奇的手，靜靜地等著巴奇的回答。

就在這時候，復仇者任務專用的手機突然響了起來，史蒂夫愣了一下隨即露出奇妙的表情，居然在這個時機，真是太不湊巧了。

但史蒂夫也不可能忽略，於是重重地嘆了一口氣後，在巴奇手上寫了『有任務，巴奇，等我一下』後走去接起手機。

然後史蒂夫在巴奇的掌心留下了一句：『我很快就會回來，你好好想一想，我希望回來時就能幫你戴上戒指』就著裝出門了。

從此史蒂夫再也沒有回來。

在山姆的通知下，巴奇只知道史蒂夫的任務出了意外，他被捲入了足以造成時空蟲洞的大爆炸，消失無蹤，現場什麼都找不到。

而得知消息之後，巴奇沒有表現出任何喜怒哀樂，只是除了最基本的生理需求以外什麼都不做地一直坐在家中等著。

一直、一直等。

盡管其他復聯眾都有前來關心看不見也聽不到的巴奇，也有些人提出了讓巴奇暫時住到他那邊去的提議，但巴奇一一感謝他們的好意，堅持留在他跟史蒂夫的家中。

他知道史蒂夫一定會回來，因為他說過他很快就會回來。他相信史蒂夫，他永遠會遵守承諾，所以他必須留在這裡等著史蒂夫回來。

握著手中的戒指，巴奇平靜地想，而且史蒂夫還沒幫自己戴上戒指，所以他一定會回來的。

等史蒂夫回來，巴奇一定會跟史蒂夫說，說他也愛他。

雖然知道了史蒂夫對自己的愛情，而且也願意接受，但巴奇不希望讓自己成為史蒂夫的負擔與麻煩，所以他不敢說自己也愛他，要是說了，史蒂夫不可能再愛自己以外的任何人。

巴奇並不是沒想到的是史蒂夫會跟自己求婚，只是他沒想到會那麼快，他早該明白史蒂夫就是這麼一個固執的混蛋。

而自己大概也差不多。

他應該早點跟史蒂夫說的，說自己也愛史蒂夫，他當然願意跟史蒂夫結婚。等到史蒂夫回來，他一定會跟史蒂夫說的，所以史蒂夫一定會回來。

因此，盡管在史蒂夫失蹤後不再接受治療的巴奇身體很快地衰弱下去，但巴奇依然固執地選擇留在家裡，拒絕外界任何幫助，守著這個他跟史蒂夫的家。

不知道過了多久，巴奇的身體已經虛弱到連端起杯子都很辛苦。

他用顫抖的手舉起馬克杯想要喝水，忽然間一個不小心手一軟杯子從他手中掉了下去，但巴奇才剛想要蹲下去撿碎片，卻被一股強大的力道擁入溫暖的懷抱。

幾乎是在一瞬間，巴奇的心臟將是被溫暖的手緊緊擁抱似地，幾乎停止了呼吸。

「史蒂夫……？」很久很久以後，許久未曾開口說話的巴奇才緩緩張開乾澀的唇瓣，用沙啞的嗓音問道：「所以，你就在那裡……」

巴奇伸出了顫抖的雙手摸索著撫上了史蒂夫的臉，用手掌感受著濕熱的臉龐。

「你還好嗎？是不是受了傷？」

輕輕問著，眼淚不斷從眼中墬落，但巴奇臉上卻依然微笑著。

他感覺到一隻顫抖的手握住了自己，然後是許久未曾感受到的史蒂夫的手指在自己的掌心上描繪著字母筆畫的麻癢感，這些讓巴奇眼淚流得更厲害了。

『我沒事，對不起，我回來晚了』

「我知道你一定會回來，」輕輕搖著頭，流著眼淚巴奇很開心很開心地笑著，伸出左手將那枚戒指攤在史蒂夫面前，「我一直在等你。」

在感覺到史蒂夫把戒指套上了自己的右手無名指後，巴奇握著戒指輕輕地說道：「聽我說，史蒂夫……我愛你……我愛你……我愛你，我願意跟你結婚……」

感受著緊握著自己雙手的那雙手微微顫抖著，接著唇上濕暖柔軟的觸感，巴奇閉上了眼睛，任由淚水蜿蜒地流。

即使看不見也聽不到，但他能從包圍著自己全身的體溫及氣息感覺得到史蒂夫的存在。

這個世界上唯一能令他如此地安心的人。

「歡迎回來。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

之後馬上來一發治療巴奇！（

為了避免有人誤會，回到巴奇身邊的真的是史蒂夫，也絕對不是什麼死掉的史蒂夫來接巴奇結果第二天山姆來發現巴奇冰冷僵硬的臉上微笑著雙手幸福地握著戒指死掉的賣火柴的小女孩式結局，不是！（強調

 

 

 

以下是無聊的碎念。

總之H15題經歷了兩年，美隊3都上了的現在終於正式完成挑戰啦！不知道我練習了兩年有沒有寫得比較好了呢？XD

關於本子的訊息（如果有人關心的話XD）等我把封面圖趕完就來放印調～

（接下來還有番外、特典文本、特典四格本，排版什麼的都我自己一個人來所以十日前都要狂趕稿了……


End file.
